Ya no estoy solo
by cristianlen
Summary: Pues los personajes no me perteneces, pero si la historia, esto es para mayores de 16 años
1. capitulo 1

**Fanfic yaoi de naruto: Ya no estoy solo. Capítulo 1. Nueva vida.**

Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen pero aun así XD estos dos si *-* en fin les advierto que este será un fic yaoi, que significa chico x chico así que si no te gusta este género no comentes y no lo veas así de simple.

-Flashback-

Entre la lluvia que caía y ese parque casi desolado se encontraba un niño llorando y diciéndose a si mismo.  
-porque nadie me habla?-  
Lo repetía seguido y cada vez que lo decía la lluvia se hacía más fuerte junto con las lágrimas del joven.  
-¿porque se fueron!?, porque me dejaron solo!, ahora.. Nadie me habla, los extraño papa...mama...-  
Sumergido en su gran tristeza no se dio cuenta que dos personas lo miraban de lejos por distintos lados, uno era un adulto y el otro era un niño de su edad (7) el adulto avanza hacia el joven que estaba llorando pero se detiene al instante al ver que un joven de la edad de el se le acerca así que decide no ir y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para observar lo que pasaba. El joven aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de las personas que lo observaban, hasta que.  
-¡oye tu!- con voz seria y una sonrisa  
-¿nani?-(¿que?) dice con cara de extrañes y unas gotas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules (la lluvia empezaba poco a poco a desaparecer)  
-Porque lloras!?- lo regaña tomándole de los hombros con sus dos brazos.  
-Es que yo estoy solo..- Dice el niño rubio con una cara muy triste y su cerquillo tapándole los ojos.  
-Acaso estas solo ahora?- le dice el niño de pelo oscuro.

El joven de pelo rubio solo se queda callado con el pelo tapando sus ojos, en cambio el otro se sentía muy enojado porque sentía que estaba siendo ignorado totalmente por el asi que decide volver a preguntarle al rubio que le sucedía.

-dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-

-nada que sea de tu asunto- le dice con un tono de enojo.

El otro solo lo mira serio, el niño de cabello azul oscuro no quería ver como sufría, pero él no se iba a rendir así que vuelve a hablar.

-Acaso no puedes confiar en mi como un amigo- le dice con tono de enojo y refunfuñando, ya que él quería ser amigo de ese hermoso rubio que lo había cautivado por estar llorando.

El niño rubio abre los ojos como platos por escuchar eso alguien quería ser su amigo, él había estado solo, todos los niños lo molestaban porque sus padres eran los líderes de los yakuzas más temidos de la aldea o eso era lo que pensaban mucho. (Más adelante verán porque xD)

-¡Oye contesta!- le grita.

-¿qué pasa?- dice el rubio volviendo en sí.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo sí o no?-

El rubio vuelve a ponerse pensativo pero con cierta inseguridad dice.

-tal vez…-

-No seas tímido!- le grita el otro refunfuñando de nuevo.

El rubio se pone esta vez rojo y un tanto tímido ya que nunca había tenido un amigo, es mas era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba tanto para hablar y el no sabía de que hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- ¿mi nombre…?- susurra tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo.

-Si! ¿Acaso hay alguien más en este lugar? (ajajaj en realidad si)

- pues naruto..- responde nerviosamente.

- enserio, que bonito nombre-

-me lo pusieron mi mama y mi papa- le dice un poco triste

El otro se da cuenta pero intenta seguir la conversación.

-A bueno para que sepas me llamo Sasuke y tu serás mi mejor amigo ¿entendiste? y nada de andar triste porque no me gusta que mis amigos estén triste- lo dice con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

El joven rubio solo da una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba en el mucha felicidad, (la lluvia cesa) la otra persona tan bien sonríe al ver que naruto se había hecho un amigo por fin aunque ese fuese de la familia que debía ser la más odiada de la aldea. A esto el adulto sale de su escondite y se dirige a buscar a naruto, naruto se da cuenta de quien había aparecido y grita.

-Hiruka sensei!- alegremente.

La felicidad del rubio se notaba mucho, estaba muy feliz aunque no lo demostrara mucho pero no se veía en su sonrisa si no que en sus ojos que emanaban cierto brillo, los cuales para Hiruka ya no eran ojos sin vida.

-¿Vamos naruto?- le dice Hiruka a naruto

- Esta bien solo déjame despedirme de mi amigo- le dice de forma muy inocentemente uke XD (tenía que decirlo xD)

El niño rubio se acerca a su amigo, se despiden, luego naruto tomándose de la mano con Hiruka sensei se despiden de Sasuke, quien también se despedía para salir por otra entrada del parque, pero antes de salir del parque, naruto suelta la mano de Hiruka y corre a darle un abrazo a Sasuke quien había visto esto y quedo medio anonadado cuando naruto llego a abrazarlo pero aceptando el abrazo, naruto termina diciendo.

-Te esperare en esta plaza siempre-

Y sin más naruto vuelve a donde Hiruka sensei lo toma de la mano y se va.

-Fin flashback-

-Tuve que soñar con el…- decía naruto algo confuso.

A naruto le incomodo el sueño le recordó cuando conoció a la persona que le aria tanto daño después de haberse conocido…..

-mini flashback-

Como acordó naruto volvió a la plaza, eran las 10 de la mañana y espero al chico sentado en una banca, las horas pasaban y aun no aparecía… ya eran las 10 de la noche y Hiruka llego a buscar a naruto.

-Hiruka porque el no aparece- preocupado y un poco triste.

-tal vez no podía venir- le responde con una sonrisa

- fin mini flash back-

El despertador empezó a sonar marcando las 6:30 am así que el joven de ojos azules se levanta de su cama para ir a su nueva Universidad en la nueva ciudad en donde viviría, la Universidad a la que el iba a ir tenia cuartos para sus alumnos egresados, era igual que un internado pero muy separado, la zona departamental de los alumnos estaba en otra parte, estaba eso si alado del campus, en fin naruto va a la ducha y se empieza a desvestir para meterse a la ducha, pasa dos minutos y el sale de la ducha, sin duda a el le gustaba ahorrar en si también porque mucho dinero no tenia, (en si su trabajo como ayudante de los ANBU ya era difícil, con el dinero que gano desde los 14 años y con la ayuda de kakashi e Hiruka que eran los tutores de naruto, en si los padres que han estado cuidando a naruto después de la tragedia que sufrieron los padres de naruto, el joven pudo entrar a la universidad a tiempo, el dinero que tenían era para 7 años de estudios más servicios de habitación, en tema a la comida, la comida de la universidad era gratis porque tenían sus propios cultivos y mataderos donde los que estudiaban el arte ninja de chef cocinaban para toda la institución), entonces naruto saliendo de la ducha empieza a pensar si le sucederá lo mismo, si la gente lo reconocerá como una vergüenza, aunque el quería tener una vida normal y posiblemente le pasara lo mismo que otras veces eso le preocupaba porque no quería seguir en el mismo circulo vicioso, en esto entra Hiruka al baño.

-Apúrate o no podrás tomar el bus y te perderás la ceremonia de apertura para los nuevos estudiantes.- le decía Hiruka muy feliz porque veía como Naruto crecía muy rápido.

-Si lo sé! Ya no soy un niño para que me andes recordando las cosas- le decía naruto a su padrino refunfuñando porque aún seguía tratándolo como cuando tenía 7 años.

-Pero aun así eres como un hijo para mi y me preocupo- le dice feliz.

Al decir esto Hiruka se va a preparar la última comida que le preparara a naruto hasta que vuelva para las vacaciones de verano, naruto se termina de vestir y baja al comedor, en el comedor se encontraba Kakashi leyendo un periódico y en la cocina se veía a Hiruka preparar la comida muy alegre, naruto deja sus maletas en la entrada y se va a sentar.

-¿Estas feliz de entrar a un lugar y conocer gente nueva?- le responde el pelo plateado

- ¡Sí!- responde naruto felizmente a kakashi.

A Kakashi solo se le forma una pequeña sonrisa por el simple hecho de que naruto alfin estaba iniciando la vida de un adulto, aunque naruto tuviera 18 años en el tiempo que lo estuvo cuidando se dio cuenta que naruto había madurado bastante.

-¡A comer!- Grita efusivamente Hiruka

-Gracias por la comida- dicen todos en la mesa.

Pasado media hora naruto se preparaba ya para irse a su nueva universidad, cuando estaba por salir de la puerta.

-¡Espera!- grita Hiruka

-tengo esto para ti, es un regalo, es tu propio mp3 el que tanto querías tu de regalo-

A naruto se le forma una gran sonrisa y se le ponen los ojos brillosos por la felicidad, al final naruto se dirigió al paradero dejando a Kakashi e Hiruka solos en la casa.

-¡Ya se fue?- pregunta kakashi

-si ya se fue, ¿no crees que a crecido mucho? Lo dice con una expresión de felicidad y tristeza por que se va su naruto que para el es como su hijo.

- si pero tiene que aprender a vivir el solo, en fin ahora podremos hacerlo sin problemas y tu puedes gemir todo lo que quieras además ase tiempo que no escucho tus excitantes gemidos que sacas de tu exquisita boca.

Hiruka termina Sonrojándose y poniéndose Tsundere.

-¡Cómo es posible que digas eso maldito pervertido!-

Fin capitulo 1.

Espero que les guste lo que escribí owo xD seguiré escribiendo ahora el segundo capitulo, como estoy de vacaciones pienso hacer algo muy productivo y quiero hacer un especial de navidad XD ajajaja antes de que inicie la navidad, así que yo creo que seguiré y les dejare el especial de navidad pronto.


	2. capitulo 2

dfsdfsggg

g

g

g

g

g

gg

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

gg

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

g

ggggg


End file.
